Sagacious Rages' Songfic Meme
by Sagacious Rage
Summary: A response to a meme on Swooping is Bad. Some better than others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This series of quick one-offs were written in response to the songfic meme on swooping_is_bad.

Here are the official rules for reference. Unlike some other Swoopers, *cough cough*Tas*cough*Odie*cough* I played this one pretty straight. I also stole Odie's format, because it looked good.

_Meme Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Some turned out better than others. I hope you like!

* * *

**Wynne/Greagoir**

**Girl Inform Me by The Shins**

_Unknown quotients, you must be using potions.  
How else could you tie my head to the sky?  
This new confection has left me wondering why  
I can't concern myself with ordinary trite._

Greagoir watched as Wynne approached his office. She held her hands behind her back, her face betrayed nothing. He was sure his did not, as well. Years of practice and attention to duty had trained him to conceal the effect she had on him. "Yes?" he asked, with just a hint of gruffness.

"I wish to go with the Warden."

The foundation cracked. "Why. We need you here."

Wynne smiled, just a hint. "I promise to come back."

Greagoir's heart skipped. "I'll hold you to that."

Wynne left without looking back, as she always did.


	2. Teagan and Kaitlyn

**Teagan/Kaitlyn**

**Soldier Girl (UK Single Version) by The Polyphonic Spree**

I found my...  
She's so far...  
She makes my head...

I found my Soldier Girl  
She's so far away  
She makes my head spin around

Kaitlyn sparred with Bann Teagan. She held her own. It was surprising. The sword she held was magnificent. Her strength was a revelation. Teagan wasn't certain, but he believed the sun broke out from behind the crowds specifically to shine on her golden hair. He found himself...staring at the sky?

Kaitlyn held the blade of that wonderful sword against his throat with a triumphant grin. "No wonder you stayed hidden away in the chantry, ser. You'd never stand a chance against the undead." She offered her hand.

He let her help him up, and kissed her knuckles.


	3. Loghain

Ok, this was serendipitous. I think this should be Loghain's theme song, so I quoted all the lyrics. There wasn't any one verse I could cut out as better than the others.

* * *

**Loghain**

**Black Cadillacs by Modest Mouse**

And it's true we named our children  
After towns that we've never been to.  
And it's true that the clouds just hung around  
Like black Cadillacs outside a funeral.

And we were done, done, done  
With all the f---, f---, f---in' around.  
You were so true to yourself.  
You were true to no one else.  
Well I should put you in the ground.

I've got the time, I got the hours,  
I got the days, I got the weeks.  
I could say to myself  
I've got the words but I can't speak.  
Well I was done, done, done  
With all the circ, circ, circlin' round.

I didn't die and I ain't complainin'.  
I ain't blamin' you.  
I didn't know that the words you said to me  
Meant more to me than they ever could you.  
I didn't lie and I ain't sayin'  
I told the whole truth.  
I didn't know that this game we were playin'  
Even had a set of rules.

We named our children after towns  
That we've never been to.  
And it's true that the clouds just hunger around  
Like black Cadillacs outside a funeral.  
And we were laughing at the stars  
While our feet clung tight to the ground.  
So pleased with ourselves  
For using so many verbs and nouns.

But we were all still just dumb, dumb, dumber  
Than the dirt, dirt, dirt on the ground.  
Well wings on flames, kings with no names,  
Well this place just ain't got right air right now.  
You were so all over town but still so Crayola brown.  
Well you should run 'round yourself right now.  
And we were done, done, done  
With all the f---, f---, f---in' around.  
Circlin' round.

Loghain lifted the cup to his lips and drank. Dark memories swirled. He sighed. He'd be making more dark memories tonight.

His thoughts drifted to the past. How did it come to this? How did he come to this? He would go through with it. There was no other way out. Cailan's delusions of grandeur would leave them ripe for the picking. And he would not let that happen. With his dying breath he would not let that happen.

Rowan. Rowan had never forgiven him for so many other things. Why stop now?

He stood and began to pace. Don't think about it. Don't think about what could have been. Stick to the plan. It will work. It had to.


	4. Sten and Leliana

**Sten/Leliana**

**Yes by Coldplay**

When it started we had high hopes;  
now my back's on the line, my back's on the ropes...  
When it started we were alright,  
but night makes a fool of us in daylight.

The battle was neverending. Sten was coated in darkspawn blood, the smell never failed to make his stomach turn. His asala weighed heavy in his hands. And still they came.

Leliana hung back, arrows flying. Scattershot giving him a moment of rest to catch his breath. Zevran had already been cut down. Wynne was doing her best to keep them alive, and was nearing the end of her potion stores.

Sten looked back and saw Leliana attacked by a shriek. The blood on her mouth was bright red, not black. He knew it was hers. His heart plummeted.

The thought of the delicate girl torn to shreds by these vile creatures enraged him. Her happy songs and gentle teasing had eased his tormented soul. She had to live! Who would braid his hair if she died?

He went into a berserker rage, cutting through the darkspawn like butter. Leliana lay beneath him, struggling to breathe.

The horde retreated, something was happening on the tower the Wardens had run off to, Sten wasn't paying attention. He held Leliana's head up enough to pour some healing potions into her mouth. She coughed and swallowed, and the color began to return to her cheeks. Sten smiled, as much as he ever did anyway.

Leliana blinked. "What?"

"You should be not speak. You were gravely wounded."

"Thank you for protecting me." She smiled faintly. "I always knew you were a softie."


	5. Wade and Herren

Author's note: Oh, you want to write a cute little drabble about the most adorable couple in the game? ITUNES IS GOING TO GIVE YOU THE MOST DEPRESSING SONG IN YOUR LIBRARY LOL

**Wade/Herren**

**The Boy Done Wrong Again by Belle and Sebastian**

What is it I must do to pay for all my crimes?  
What is it I must do?  
I would do it all the time  
Do it all the time now

Herren wanted to be just about anywhere but in this Maker forsaken shop. Wade kept hammering away at the plate armor like he was trying to shatter it, not repair it. Herren drummed his fingers on the counter and shifted his weight.

Wade was a genius, but he needed to be grounded. Herren was _good_ for him, no matter how much Wade fought against his methods. But Herren hated it when Wade was so angry.

Herren turned and stared out the window. There were things he was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to be filing receipts and correcting the ledger and sending messages to nobles to pick up their finished pieces. FINISHED PIECES. FANCY THAT. But instead he stared out the window at the dreary early spring day that had turned the streets of Denerim to ankle-deep mud.

He was surprised to find tears falling down his cheeks. He bit his cheek. He would not let Wade have the satisfaction of knowing how much he was upset by this.


	6. Jowan and Lilly

**Jowan/Lilly**

**Karma Police by Radiohead**

Karma Police  
I've given all I can  
It's not enough  
I've given all I can  
But we're still on the payroll

This is what you'll get  
This is what you'll get  
This is what you'll get when you mess with us

And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself

Lilly stared at the man she thought she loved. Blood dripped from the fresh wound on his hand. "No," she gasped, "I don't care what happens to me I don't want to be saved by blood magic!"

"Lilly, I..."

"Jowan how could you? Blood magic," the room swirled. The air was gone, she tried to breath. She looked at the fallen Templars. Her hands turned to ice. The word "NO" thundered in her head. She had been so sure, so very sure of herself and him and the purity of their love.

This was what she deserved. She had betrayed her vows. She had betrayed everything she believed in. She closed her eyes. Jowan ran off. She meekly submitted to the chains. Aonar. It was what she deserved.

On the long road to the mage's prison, she fought memories of Jowan. His handsome face. His easy laugh. His gentle touch. She had been seduced and betrayed by a maleficar. The wind whipped around her as she looked up at the hulking fortress. This was what she deserved. This was what she deserved.


	7. Cullen

**Cullen**

**Optimistic by Radiohead**

I'd really like to help you man  
I'd really like to help you man.....  
Nervous messed up marionette  
Floating around on a prison ship

If you try the best you can  
If you try the best you can  
The best you can is good enough

Cullen looked out the window of his small room. Dense, grey clouds scudded across a dirty sky. He knew there were more of them. They lurked in the walls. They whispered in the shadows. He heard them. They spoke to him. They told him which of the mages and apprentices to suspect.

He was smart. The others, they told him not to listen. He smiled. He would save them all. The Warden was a fool. She had left them to die. He would show her, too. He sharpened his sword. A few new apprentices had caught his eye. They were barely more than babies. He would not be fooled. The demons can disguise themselves as anything. Anything you want.

Anything you want.

He was going to save them all. Keep them safe. The whetstone against the edge of his sword made a sound that buzzed in his head. It whispered in his ears. It tried to remind him of the cage. Of his visions. No. No. No.

He tested the blade, and it cut so clean he didn't even realize he had cut himself until he felt the warm blood drip from his fingers to his palm. He licked his finger. It was time. He sheathed his sword and stood, walking out into the hall. Face blank. Motions mechanic. They would be dead before they saw him.


	8. Alistair and Anora

**Alistair/Anora**

**Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard by Paul Simon**

Well I'm on my way  
I don't know where I'm going  
I'm on my way I'm taking my time  
But I don't know where  
Goodbye to Rosie the queen of Corona  
Seeing me and Julio  
Down by the schoolyard

Anora quietly cursed whomever decided that an appropriate coronation gift for her erstwhile husband was a PUPPY. She sighed as the two bolted through the main hall and crashed into the personal chambers.

"What is going on?" she asked, as calmly as she could.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see, I was trying to train him when he fetched," he swallowed, "a rabbit? And I think he brought it in here. I was trying to stop him..."

Anora yelped as the puppy dumped a half eaten carcass in her lap and wagged his stump of a tail so hard he knocked himself over. She stared at the blood and gore soaking into her skirts and then at her even more embarrassed husband.

"Sorry?" tried Alistair.

This was going to take some getting used to.


	9. Morrigan

Morrigan

Little One by Beck

Go to sleep  
We're so tired now  
Altogether in a snake pit of souls  
New days  
To throw your chains away  
To try to hang your hopes on the wind

Little one  
Just a little way  
Today all we need is waiting

Morrigan held her child in her arms. He was so perfect, so beautiful. It was as if he had sprung from her with no...assistance from anybody. He grabbed her finger and babbled. She smoothed the dark hair over his brow. His eyes shone bright gold. She smiled. No help from anybody.

The boy inevitably grew, matured, took to...picking flowers. He would bring her flowers constantly. All big grins and fistfulls of flowering weeds. She tried to discourage him, tell him that she required medicinal herbs, not decorations. The heartbroken expression on his face. She recognized it. She had never made a face like that. No, no, this would not do at all. His resemblance to her only cosmetic? His behavior just like that of the rest of his blasted paternal line? NO. This would not do at all.

She tried to test him. She brought him to a dog. He tried to talk to it. The ladies in town were charmed by his blasted jokes and horrid bashfulness. NO. He took a stick and pretended it was a sword. He told her he was going to slay a dragon. Morrigan despaired.


	10. Sten and Shale

Shale/Sten

It's the Sun (KCRW Morning Becomes Electric Version) by The Polyphonic Spree

Sun  
Hope has come, you are safe  
And it makes me cry  
Because I'm on my way  
On my way  
On my way  
Hey, it's the sun, and it makes me shine

There were few sunny days in most of Ferelden. It surprised Shale that there could be anything to miss about Honnleath, but she had grown accustomed to the sun.

Today was a sunny day. She trudged at the end of the line, the bulwark against surprise attacks from the rear. Sten walked with her. He began to sweat. He took off his shirt. Shale did not recognize what was happening to her. The sun slid over his skin, highlighting each droplet of moisture as it glistened on his impressive musculature.

"You are a magnificent warrior," Shale blurted, without thinking.

Sten's pleasure was obvious. "I am proud to be given such a compliment by one such as yourself."

Shale's crystals brightened. Sten looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am perfectly fine." she responded flatly. She looked ahead. "Isn't it disgusting how it allows the other to touch it with all those squishy bits," she growled.

Sten shrugged. "They are foolish creatures. They do not understand that true love is based on mutual respect and surety of purpose."

Sten continued to speak of Qunari ideas of love, but Shale wasn't listening. She was distracted by a pigeon.


End file.
